Solace, and essence
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto has become sick, and tired of the village. He accepts an offer that almost kills him, but when Konoha's resident demon is freed of the Kyuubi, could that lead to something more powerful to form inside of him? Will Naruto hate the world for his suffering, or will he try to save the people that pushed him to the suicidal offer? Only Fate, hope, and understanding will open eyes


_**Solace, and essence **_

_**Chapter one: Pain...**_

The three years had tried to become something to protect those he cared about. He fought to build himself up, he broke his body several times just to make people smile, and be happy. Yet no one was there to comfort the torment he faced. The reality all, but hit this young white haired boy as he went for his third time to become what people envy, Shinobi. He had given it his all, but once again a clone failure, and was cast upon the streets alone again.

He walked to his apartment that cold day in October, it was nearing his birthday, or at least he thinks it is his Birthday. Yet, did it really matter if it was, or not. There was no one to spend it with him, no mother to wipe away his tears, no father to hold and say the words "I am proud of you" into his little nine year old ears. He walked into his apartment, and took off his shirt. A multitude of scars laced parts of his arms, and chest. He looked inside the mirror, and felt nothing, just emptiness. Though he was never alone, but that fact alone just solidified his own depression. He held the destroyer of many lives inside his stomach, inside his very soul.

Cold silver eyes looked into the same ones staring back in the mirror. He looked away, and slowly slid into bed. He would dream nothing that night, but feel the bitter cold of October air hit his young skin. He had a choice to make, he could never go back on it if he chose to do so. He collected himself, and when the boy was supposed to sleep, he gathered his belongings, and using all the things he had learned over the years for being hunted. Managed to sneak past the Anbu guards, and slipped into the darkness. No one would really notice the demon gone.

Maybe it would all be for the best, after all who would really want someone like him, something that's not even human? Be it as it may, just because he had the damn Kyuubi no Yoko doesn't make him non human. No Kami had to deal him a worser fate, the way this young boy looked was not normal human standards. Having a wolf like tail, and having wolf like ears on the top of his head. Despite his pleas that they were that of wolf's, and not of fox's they still beat him, they still humiliated him.

They sooner piss on his cold corpse then to ever accept him for who he really way, what he really is. Yet in the end would it all be worth the one offer he had been given prior to this night. A man in a black cloak bearing red clouds had given him a choice. He had made it tonight... Too tired of being alone, too tired of being left in isolation, would it be wrong for him to seek the comfort of a false born promise, or the false reasons as to why they '_needed' _him. Fate, and will are cruel mistresses. One controls your life, and other demands you fight back fruitlessly, in a attempt to keep from falling down into the darkness of death.

Now who was this boy?

What was his name, or better yet what was he?

Well as you may read this tale, let your mind wonder, let your mind rest, or weep over the burden that more than a meer Nine tailed fox demon container carries.

The boy's name is Naruto... Just Naruto, he has no surname, he has linage to be derived from. They took that all away from him, his parents running off supposedly. Yeah... Who would want to have a demon as a child, only if they knew, only if they knew what he really was. Maybe they would've been on the ground begging for forgiveness of their transgressions upon the mortal flesh of the boy they pissed on everyday, or put the knife inside his infant body when he was still weak.

If this is to be the way the world works. He would change it, and he would do so by death.

_**Unknown location, Unknown time.**_

A child screamed in pain as chains rattled as he shook to get free from them. He could feel his soul being torn apart by nine ethereal dragons, and the man preceding over the ritual chanting a prayer for his soul. The same white haired boy had made a choice, it was to trust these men, and once again. Here, and now it has come back to prove him a fool. When would he learn, oh when would he learn. If this priest, man, or what ever the hell he was proclaiming the use of his power to save the world, and that he would be remembered as a hero. Who was he to refuse such an offer, thinking back on it. He should've kept his cool that night, and stayed inside the village that scorned him.

_"It is almost done, soon Kyuubi shall be ours."_

The boy looked towards the man, he could see the comforting metallic silver eyes, trying to keep the boy calm as looked into them, however the pain was great, and the comfort abysmal. The boy with one final roar, and pain filled scream watched as the Kyuubi no yoko was pulled from his body, and sent into a statue. He could feel himself bleeding inside, and out. Blood shot from his mouth splattering across his face.

In the end they did not go away, the tail, the ears. The slitted silver eyes, he was really not human. Who was he to be so foolish to believe that such a ritual existed, to believe he'd been a hero? What was the real reason for all of this, he was going have his body buried in a unmarked grave, some place in the middle of no where, and it would seem that none a man, or demon was going to see him off into the next life.

"I-I'm S-s-sorry... " Was all the words he could get out of his mouth, the silver eyes man with four rings walked over to the boy, and slowly stoke his white hair. He let a tear slip out of those cold eyes, and placed his palm over the boy's wounds, but too his own shock they were once again healing, he looked towards a blue haired woman, and spoke.

_"If he is too critical send his soul to Nirvana, if he is able to be saved do it." _The woman nodded, running to get the key to the chains, the boy was shaking all over, he felt like his body was torn open, but he felt... Relieve. In the end he was not going to have the Kyuubi, hell he wasn't going to be the Kyuubi. He could feel the chains come off his legs, and wrist. He could still feel his blood pour out, he closed his eyes, and opened them to see them holding a needle. So this was it, they would grant him a quiet death... He felt the needle go in, and the contents leak into his blood. He soon shut his eyes.

Was it going to be the last time, or the final breath he would take? Why was he desperate now? It was too late to stop what has been done. His life was now hinging on a balance of healing, blood loss, and faith... What was faith... In a false sense of security, how many times did Naruto ever pray? Pray that he'd be accepted, something unique? Was this world all just a lie, was it just something for his own personal hell. The _**seed of hope**_ was tarnished, the _**seeds of fate **_forever growing, it would not matter now. His nine years of life may be coming to a close.

The man standing over him, was a different man with red hair. His eyes however was the same steel silver ringed eyes that had been from the other man. Who, was standing on the opposite corner, a metal spike ready to pin the boy's heart, ending his suffering. The man saw the wounds heal, but the boy may too far gone, he hated to even think killing a child, even for his cause. No holy reason was good enough to condemn a child to death, or suffering.

He brushed the white hair of the boy with his hand, and saw on his right shoulder a birthmark, or seal mark of some kind. He could see with his eyes that it did not resonate chakra, so it contained nothing. However, what was unique about it was the shape, nine rings, each equally spaced out. It looked almost like his Rinnegan, but it may have been from on the boy's many torture events. After all he did have to take the pathetic looking orange jump suite off to allow the healer of the group to start the treatment, if he could be saved. What he did see on the boy's body shook him to his core.

A scar from a puncture wound right above his heart. So the kid survived something mortal only to met with his cruel twisted fate. One would take that sign as a means of focusing on the future, but what future would he hold now, if he did not make through the night, or in the morning? The man sighed as he made the other part of him stand down, and he walked out of the room. The man cried for some reason, was this pain? Sympathy, was he really doing the right thing. Sure he had taken the Nibi which was a woman around his age, she knew what her life entitled, she knew they hunted for her. She died being defiant to the end... Like a normal person should.

The boy... He did not fight back, he just clenched the chains in pain as they without heart, ripped the Kyuubi from his young body. Was it truly for world peace anymore, what had he become to allow this... Murder if the child died. The child was even told that he was probably going to die, but his words cut deep even to the harden hearts of some of their members.

_"Just... Take my curse away..."_

Those words cut deep into his heart, just take the curse away? What curse could possibly make a child want to die, what kind of torture had he been through. He did not resist, he did not fight back, he just simply laid on the alter to die. Maybe in his mind death would be his freedom, but his body, or maybe his soul was trying to hold back the boy's mentality. Trying to save what little of him was left inside his soul, what little remained of his own heart... Maybe what was little left of his own soul.

The man turned the corner of the dark hallway, the air was damp, he could swear he heard praying coming from a raven haired Member of the group inside his room. _"Itachi Uchiha never prays... He gave that up..." _The man thought walking by his room, and then heard what was sounded like a smothered weep of some kind. It came from behind a recent members room, Sasori was his name if the leader could recall. He then came upon his door, and slowly unlatched it.

He walked into his room, and there he saw a woman with blue hair waiting. "Konan... What are you doing here?" The leader asked, and then she shook her head. "How long can we keep doing this Nagato, I expected him to fight back, but he just took it... What are his odds of survival?" The lader now identified as Nagato shook his head, "Not likely, maybe a twenty precent chance, and that's if his chakra coils heal properly as well. I am however... Curious..."

"About what, is it his rapid healing?"

"Yes... Something about it seems awfully familiar, the wounds that were left on him by the chains should've never healed that fast. Though... That's not the only thing I am curious about..."

"You want to know why... He... Just wanted to die?"

"He looks so much like him Konan, just with different hair, and eyes... I... Tired to kill a child today, have really fallen so low Konan..."

She moved by his putting her hand on his back, "No, but we can't just keep taking away life after life for this... We're just breeding hatred." She said, and Nagato looked at her, and gave a sad smile. "So what are to do with the boy, he can't be let free... Especially if he survives..." Nagato looked at her, and nodded. "I want Orochimaru to run a blood test on him, I want to see if the way he looks is just a Blood line, or something else." Konan nodded, she began to walk towards the door. She turned around, and looked Nagato in the eye.

"What if he turns out to be a demon, as in something else besides human. What will do?"

"I don't know, a actual demon as not been seen since the time the Bijuu were created from the Juubi, it would prove interesting if he turned out to be a full blooded demon."

"I don't believe he is, you know the lore Nagato, Demons are territorial, and violent. The boy displayed non of the traits, so what would that make him?"

"A Hanyo..."

_**End of chapter one (Chapter 2 will be much longer, this is just the intro so prepare for a time skip)**_

_Naruto, Naruto ?_

_Age: nine_

_Sex: male_

_Species: ?_

_Hair color: white._

_Eye color: silver_

_Status: half dead_

_Notes: former Jinchuriki_

_Chakra count: ?_

_Power:? _

_Height: 5.1_

_Weight: sixty seven pounds_


End file.
